Gone With The Night
by Lavenderpaw
Summary: Rose departed that night on Jake's whim but will he depart as well? Oneshot.


Jake lay bound in chains,iron upon unicorn horn reinforced metal.The coldness that rubbed against his scales didn't compare to the cold sensation that grew within him at hearing Rose's words.Words that echoed into a netherworld of catastrophic end.

"..._The detruction of all Huntsclan!_"

It didn't quite register what she had done,like finding out she had betrayed him.The wish she had made didn't connect well.Jake looked on as the elite,stolid members wilted into gasping,panic-stricken humans.They moved in a frenzy,only to freeze up.

Like statues at first and then they were lifted away,harmless and at whatever it was that showed no mercy.Their birthmarks radiated a soother green then their staffs as they rose.Jake shook his head._What has Rose done?They're completely helpess_.

His strangely found sympathy was abashed as Rose approached him,self-strangled in maleficent confines a reminder of the cruelty these people had inflicted upon his kind.But Rose's azure eyes softened as she knelt down and finally relinquished him.

"All the Huntsclan..."he passed her,still trying to gain control over his racing mind.

_The Huntsclan_...Jake placed his hands on Rose's shoulders,the horrid truth started to trickle around within him._She wished them all to be,to be_..."Then that means..."

Rose considered it a moment."I know what it means,"she told him,taking charge.

He felt a brutual plummeting within him._How could she_?

"But if I didn't make it the Huntsclan would have just come after your family."

Jake barely heard her,he started to feel himself unravel until he felt her hand on his face.He looked at her breathlessly,she was beautiful."This way you can all be safe."

She appeared unaffected,uncaring that she was going to go.Not even the prospect of finding her family was going to make her stay.As the rest of the clan were merely distant lights in the starless sky now and the air around Jake felt stuck,Rose's hand began to drag her up.An invisible force ready to destory it's own acquiesce creator.

"Good-bye Jake."Rose waved meekly."I'll never forget you."

"_Rose_!"He shrieked tensely.

The warrior was stripped,vurenable against the night's wrath.Jake quickly jolted to action and move forward,seizing her hand to keep her grounded even as he felt the solidness of the earth leave his feet.But seconds later they both held fast gravitation.

"Jake,let go."

_No,I won't_.He felt weightless but at the core he was steeled._Don't,Rose!Don't tell me to not save you_.Then she smiled reassuringly._Don't say it,Rose_._Please,don't_.

"I'll be okay."

_You will?_He felt her slipping,himself slipping.

"I'll be okay."Rose repeated,lovelorned.

Without realising what he had done,Jake felt her hand leave his as easily as if wind had laced through his fingers.She was there and then she was a distant figure gently rising in the night.Like the calm before the storm right before the massacre's ending.

Rage consumed and bitter hearted,Jake salivated Rose's life.His attention to those who were around him vanished and his plea in the form of a wish into the frightful abyss sent an ethereal band of light down.Jake watched it's descent,his hands were quivering from his whole-hearted endeavor and from the storm of his own seething.

Then in the blink of a star going out,the entire scene evaporated into nothing but the depths of overcast.As if to inform him that he would never know of either outcome.

An immense shatter rocked the silence,his voice shook."Consider them destroyed!"

His anger felt light a lead weight on him and if it wasn't for absolute need for him to be by himself,Jake would have just stayed where he was.He would've stayed right where he was and prove he was right.But,he hadn't been.Had the wish been right?

Bitter feelings shifted into feathery confusion,then on into an emergence of sorrow.

The buildings passed underneath him,normal people with normal lifes tucked away and unaware that the one soul who protected them as well might never sleep again.

Jake kept from lifting his eyes to the sky,he couldn't bare to think of Rose floating in a lost time and period.Drifting away from all that had held her together and was just another tiny part of an entire universe.Just like everything else,Rose was now gone.

He couldn't bear it.Three months of being without her had made it a battle for Jake just to attempt better grades.Now with Rose gone it just did not feel with the effort.

Single-mindedly,he flew up into the clouds.The wind seemed too shifted with him as he did this and began to push down on him in heavy shafts.Vapor clung to him and all the atmospshere seemed to get even quieter,even more remote then before.Jake felt attuned with everything,for the higher he went the closer he felt to finding Rose.

His lids sealed._If I can just keep flying upwards_.Adrenline tinged with excitement made him fly harder and faster._Just keep on flyin' up and never stop,I'll find her_.

What would happen if he just kept at this pace?No one that Jake could remember ever got around to telling him that.Maybe he would wind up in one of those sphere things.He'd have to ask about it when he got back.But,what if he never came back?

If everyone were just so eager to let Rose take the fall and perish for something that wasn't her fault in the first place,wouldn't they just as well be eager or more after all the mistakes he had made in the past to let him be gone?But,his family and friends...

Who would protect them?And of course,who'd protect the magical creatures?

_Haley!Of course,Haley would do that and Sun_._Gramps and Fu,Spud and Trix_.

Jake thought this faintly as his head was beginning to spin,his mind clouded and his thoughts scattered like a sack of marbles.The liquid crystalline air felt suffocating at this point and Jake gasped for breath.Clutching his throat,he swallowed hard.With his last bit of strength and concious in tact,he made a large arc back down to earth.

His wings caught the wind only momentarily before letting loose what had been on the edge of his mind to do all night,go limp.To just willingly and completely let go of himself and perhaps allow all the pain that trapped him just dispel out into everness.

Jake's wings flapped unaided at his sides and his large head would on occasion tilt;his arms and legs were useless at this point as he plummeted.Presently,Jake's mind was adrift in the hopes he'd awaken to find everything the same.But as the air grew more breathable and the distant noises of the city grew more near,Jake knew.

He _knew_ he would never see Rose again.He _knew_ that he'd done everything in his power to save her.He knew.And this knowledge is what jerked him back to reality.

Right as the brims of the city's buildings passed him,right as the windows ran down aligned with him Jake was able to get a hold on himself.His eyes dilated on cement he was bound to make contact with and at the speed he went it seemed like he was going to ram into them.Jake clenched his claws into fists and made a careening try.

Suddenly,as though someone had wrapped their arms securely under him,Jake was repositioned and soaring back up into the sky.Though this time Jake didn't stray at all further then just several yards above the buildings.Everything felt settled,not calm but as if something within him or out in the universe had righted itself in flawlessness.

_She made it,_Jake smiled ruefully,his destination now home._My wish out did hers_.

As he made the long,lonely trip there,a presence seemed to linger somewhere that was far out above him.This time,Jake dared to look up but stay where he was.Rose had made it somewhere safe but there was still a part of her adrift far outward from where he and everyone else was.Just briefly did Jake catch a glimpse of light green.

And then whatever or whoever it was,was gone with the night.Almost as Jake had been just minutes ago.But he was here and he would still be with the new dawning.

The End.

LP


End file.
